


It was a great speech

by who_seeks_shall_find



Series: Life as I see it [55]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Conversations, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Love, Making Love, Marriage, Sex, Speeches, post-season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 01:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15450843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_seeks_shall_find/pseuds/who_seeks_shall_find
Summary: Felicity comes back from her business trip and she wants to spend some quality time with her husband.





	It was a great speech

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a series about Oliver's imprisonment and a year after it. This drabble takes place after 231 days of Oliver's release from prison.
> 
> The series will be updated once a day (if it's just possible). It's going to include 122 drabbles about Oliver, Felicity, William and other characters who are involved in their lives. It's going to take approximately four months to finish the series. The drabbles are linked to each other but they're NOT in a CHRONOLOGICAL order. That's why, there may also be gaps or blanks which are filled in later.
> 
> I wish that every character is respected without unnecessary hatred.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Felicity was in the bathroom, brushing her teeth. She was already wearing her pajamas although she hoped Oliver would undress her soon enough. Felicity looked at herself in the mirror. She was smiling at her own thoughts but she also blushed a little. She had been in Gotham City for a few days and she had missed her husband more than she was willing to admit. Yet, she was sure coming back to home was worth waiting for.

Felicity took a peek of Oliver who was laying on their bed. He was already shirtless but he was still wearing his old sweats. He leaned on the headboard and he was looking at his tablet while he unconsciously bit his bottom lip. Felicity’s heart swelled with love as she kept staring at him. She even forgot the toothbrush in her mouth. Oliver looked relaxed and there were no worry lines on his beautiful face. He seemed as care-free as possible and she loved seeing him like that. Moments when he could relax were quite rare. 

Oliver lifted his head and his eyes met Felicity’s. Felicity blushed and almost dropped the toothbrush which was still hanging from her mouth. He chuckled and asked, gesturing to the tablet: “Do you know what I’m about to watch?”

Felicity shook her head slightly and raised an eyebrow in question. Oliver looked at her lovingly and turned the screen towards Felicity. Felicity blinked a few times and gulped. She could see herself on the screen. Oliver was about to watch the speech she had given in Gotham City earlier that day before she had come back to Star City.

Felicity turned her back to Oliver for a moment and spitted remaining toothpaste out of her mouth. Then she quickly rinsed her mouth and turned to face Oliver. As she leaned on the bathroom door drame, she said cautiously: “You don’t have to watch it.”

Oliver’s eyes snapped at Felicity’s and he stated determined: “I want to watch it. My brilliant wife has given a speech in Gotham City. She's building her start-up and I couldn’t be prouder of her.”

Oliver waggled his fingers and Felicity took a hesitant step forward. Oliver smiled at her encouragingly and she climbed into the bed. Oliver pulled her right next to him. Felicity leaned her head on his shoulder and Oliver pressed a small kiss on the top of her head. She placed her hand on Oliver’s heart and enjoyed their physical closeness. Oliver restarted the video. 

Felicity loved what she did. She loved developing the biostimulant chips and helping the world to be a better place. It felt like she was making a real difference and she was excited about it. Yet, sometimes she was nervous to give a speech to a huge audience. She wanted to be perfect and she wanted to give a good impression. Besides, there were usually investors in those conventions so the first impression was really important because they still needed more money to develop their products. Who would have guessed how expensive it was to make the world a better place? Felicity started playing nervously with the edge of the cover. She had to fight the urge to bury her face in Oliver’s bare chest because she was nervous to see the video. If she had made mistakes, she didn’t want to replay them now. 

It was like Oliver sensed how tense she was and he drew small circles on her shoulder. He pulled her even closer to his body if possible and silently they watched the video. Felicity assessed how she moved on the stage and her speed. She had a bad habit of talking too fast which was a real nuisance when she was trying to give a convincing presentation or speech. Felicity bit her bottom lip and pushed her glasses back up the bridge of her nose as they kept watching the clip. 

Eventually, the video ended and Oliver switched off the tablet. He put it on the nightstand next to the bed. Felicity was quite proud of herself because she had actually nailed it. Nevertheless, Oliver hadn’t said anything yet and Felicity was getting nervous again. She wasn’t even sure why she was so nervous to hear Oliver’s opinion. She tried to reason that maybe she was worried about Oliver’s opinion because it mattered. Actually, he was the person whose opinion mattered the most.

Oliver turned to look at Felicity and she tilted her head so she could look straight in his eyes. Oliver couldn’t have heard her words if he hadn’t been so close when Felicity whispered almost inaudibly: “What do you think?”

Oliver nuzzled her cheek and whispered back: “You were brilliant but I didn’t expect anything else. You’re remarkable wherever you are. You showed there how smart you are. You showed everyone that you have a vision and you’re willing to fight for it. I’m not saying this because I’m your husband. I’m saying all this because you’re outstanding.”

Felicity blushed as her lips formed a small “o” shape. Oliver smiled at her lovingly and tugged a lock of her hair behind her ear so he could see her better. He put a finger under her chin and lifted her head gently. Then he pulled her into his arms until they faced each other. She was sitting astride in his lap, his waist between her thighs. 

Felicity laughed breathlessly and said: “Someone is hoping to get lucky tonight.”

“I always hope to get lucky when I’m with you,” Oliver said and joined the laughter.

Felicity winked her eye and pouted her lips. She said seductively: “I wasn’t talking about you.”

Oliver grinned at her and cupped her face with his palms. His lips ghosted over her lips. Immediately, Felicity responded and she deepened their kiss by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. This was what she had waited for. Oliver laughed breathlessly against her lips but neither of them broke the kiss.

Felicity moved her lips downwards until she found his neck. She peppered his neck with small kisses and she gave special attention to his pulse point. She earned a deep throat sound from Oliver which made her smile smugly against his neck. Her fingers tangled in his hair while her lips kept moving towards his collarbone.

Oliver took a ragged breath when she nipped at his collarbone with her teeth. He laughed and asked while he was also panting: “Did you really miss me this much?”

Felicity mumbled against his chest: “More.”

“Looks like you almost missed me as much I missed you,” Oliver laughed good-naturedly.

“I didn’t know we were having a competition,” Felicity answered although her mouth and mind were preoccupied.

“We can call it even,” Oliver said as his hands started roaming her thighs and bottom more eagerly.

“I’m not doing this right because you’re still able to form coherent words,” Felicity complained and lifted her gaze.

“I’m putting effort into this because there are many things I want to say to you,” Oliver explained.

“Later. Now more sex, less talking,” Felicity huffed out.

Oliver chuckled and he was about to answer something when Felicity’s lips found the waistline of his sweats. She ran her tongue back and forth on his skin, just above the waistline. Oliver groaned and mumbled: “Oh, fuck.”

“That’s more like it, babe,” Felicity teased him as she dipped her fingers below the waistline. 

Felicity tried to tug his pants down but she couldn’t take them off without Oliver’s help. She let out an annoyed huff and Oliver raised an eyebrow in silent challenge. His pupils were dilated and he asked in a dark voice: “Why are you still wearing your clothes, Ms. Smoak?”

“Nobody hasn’t taken them off yet,” Felicity answered innocently and licked her lips before crashing them against Oliver’s lips for a filthy kiss.

Oliver moaned and his fingers found the hem of her pajama top. He broke the kiss so he could pull the top over her head. Felicity raised her arms and Oliver undressed her with a simple move. He mumbled: “You’re so beautiful.”

Normally, Felicity would have concentrated on Oliver’s words and enjoyed them but now she couldn’t even remember her own name. She needed every part of him right now. She didn’t have any patience left and she was ready to rip off his pants. That’s why, she took a hold of Oliver’s biceps for a support and lifted her bottom. Oliver understood the cue and stripped her pajama pants off. He also took his own pants off.

Both of them were naked and Felicity couldn’t help but moan with pleasure. Abruptly, she blurted out: “I love you, Oliver.”

Oliver turned his blue eyes at hers and they looked at each other for a while. Then he said in a clear voice which left nothing to doubt: “I love you, Felicity.”

He framed her face with hands and he kissed her gently. At the same time, Felicity raised her hips and thrust down. They both gasped when their hips met and suddenly there was no one else in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Update for tomorrow:  
> There has been a break-in at Felicity's apartment and everything is smashed down and ruined. They wonder whether it's about her start-up or being married to the Green Arrow.


End file.
